


Sin nada a lo que aferrarse...

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Presumed Dead, Sad, Sad Danny "Danno" Williams, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Jamás penso que caería tan bajoNunca penso que sería un estorbo para las personas que más amabaAsí que decidio librar al mundo de su detestable presencia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer proundamente a KattaLuna_Tz17 quien me inspiró en la creación de este pequeño fic.
> 
> La canción se llama "lo dejaria todo"
> 
> https://youtu.be/371WG2zIsKo
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Danny se encontraba triste acurrucado en su cama, sin saber que hacer con su vida. No le quedaba a lo que aferrarse, su razón de vivir ya no esta con el Rachel se la quito y se la llevo lejos, y la Luz de su vida, su hermosa hija, ya no quiere verlo.

Le duele saber que Grace ya no quiere saber nada de el, el solo quiso protegerla pero al parecer, eso no fue lo que ella quería, el solo penso que hacia algo bueno, su trabajo lo hacía un poco desconfiado de las otras personas y cuando se trataba de su hija no quería que le pasara nada y ella se enojo con el por ser sobreprotector, le grito y le dijo que deseaba que no la hubiera seguido a hawaii porque nunca quería que saliera con sus amigos, por el simple hecho de que pensaba que le harian daño y que no podia darle mucho dinero para las salidas con clase a las que estaba invitada y que deseaba que Stan fuera su verdadero padre pues se encontraba mucho mejor que con el ya que el si pasaba tiempo con ella y la cuidaba mucho mejor que el, pues ella ya  lo consideraba un gran estorbo en su vida, y solamente iba con el por lastima, Rachel  le tenia que dar dinero para convencerla de pasar tiempo con el, pues ella lo odiaba por haber roto a su familia en New Jersey y por nunca darle la atención, el tiempo ni el espacio suficiente que ella necesitaba de el, ella le reclamo por preferir su trabajo que pasar tiempo con ella, incluso preferia a su tio Steve que a ella. 

Entonces cuando Rachel solicito la custodia total, el no lucho, pues no quería ser una molestia en la vida de su hija, además que le dijo que la dejará en paz y que nunca querria volver a verlo, decidío dejarla ir por las buenas, sin lastimarla más de lo que ya, la habia lastimado.

Despues del desastre con su hija y el asunto de la custodia, Danny fue con Steve y le dijo que lo amaba, que se enamoro profundamente de el, pero Steve lo rechazo le dijo que el nunca se enamoraria de el pues no vale la pena su tiempo, además el se iba a casar con catherine y regresaría a la marina.

Ese dia Danny salio con lo que quedaba de su corazón y su alma hecha pedazos, y ahora se sentía tan solo en esta isla que llego a amar, ya no sabia que hacer, pues quien pudo mantenerlo cuerdo lo rechazó, eligiendo a otra persona como su compañera de vida, abandonandolo a su suerte, despidiendolo del 5-0.

Trato de encontrar un nuevo empleo, pero nadie queria tratar con el, al parecer un haole no era bien recibido en los puestos de la isla, pues querían a pura gente local.

Intentó de varias maneras hacerle ver al comandante que era un error que se fuera, trato de hacer que este a su lado pero nada fue suficiente, nunca es suficiente para alguien, no merece amor, el esta destinado a vivir solo.

Despues de 9 años de una amistad solida, creyo que esta relación amistosa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recistir cualquier cosa, sin embargo se equivoco.... su amistad no valia nada para Steve, a pesar de todo lobque vivieron juntos, decidio romper su amistad por la confesión de Danny, el se arrepentia tanto de decirle que lo ama, quizás si nunca hubiese dicho lo que sentía su mejor amigo estuviera a su lado.

Danny habia dejado de comer, incluso dormir se le dificultaba, pero cuando sus ex-compañeros estaban cerca trataba de actuar normal, sin embargo no lo lograba, estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, casí no hablaba y ellos no se daban cuenta que sufría en silencio.

Por puro compromiso lo invitaron a la despedida de Steve, viendo a la pareja de recien casados tan feliz, que le daban ganas de matar a cath, sin embargo no podria lastimar de esa manera a su amigo. Estaban en el karaoke tomando turnos para cantar, Danny deseaba que se olvidaran que el estaba ahí, para no pasar al frente.

Pero como siempre, desear algo no resuelve nada, a pesar de sus negativas, hicieron que pasará a cantar. Penso por un momento la canción perfecta hasta que supo cual encajaria, así que puso la pista y prepararse para cantar.

He intentado casi todo para convencerte  
Mientras el mundo se derrumba, todo aquí a mis pies  
Mientras aprendo de esta soledad que desconozco  
Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás si sobreviviré.

Mientras cantaba Danny permanecia con los ojos cerrados, pues si los abria sentía que no iba a poder seguir cantando.

Porque sin ti me queda la conciencia helada y vacía  
Porque sin ti me he dado cuenta, amor, que no renaceré  
Porque yo he ido mas allá del límite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión

Y yo te juro que

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo, estás rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón

Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
¿Y que más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe?

¿Qué no dejaría?

La canción le llegaba tanto, pues era exactamente lo que sentía.

Duelen más tus cosas buenas cuando estás ausente  
Yo sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar  
No me queda bien valerme de diez mil excusas  
Cuando definitivamente sé que ahora te vas

Danny abrio sus ojos y miro directamente a Steve, que lo miraba atentamente mientras cantaba.

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que estoy muriendo día a día  
Aunque también estés muriendo tú, no me perdonarás

Y eso era tan cierto, deseaba tanto que su mejor amigo lo perdonara, sin embargo sabe que nunca lo hará, pues el como siempre arruino la segunda cosa más hermosa que le sucedio en la vida.

Aunque sin ti haya llegado al límite de la desolación  
Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma ya no tienen conexión

Sigo muriéndome

Danny no pudo evitarlo y empezo a derramar las lagrimas que estaba tratando de retener sin mucho exito.

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón

Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
¿Y que más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe?

Trato de evitar que su voz se quebrara sin embargo no lo logro

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón

Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
¿Y que más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe?

Ya no le importaba que su voz saliera llorosa, pues mientras esaba enfrente de los demás, estaba cantando con los trozos de au corazón

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estas rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos a este corazón

Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida  
¿Y que más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe?

Cuando termino de cantar, bajo del escenario y sin importarle su rostro lloroso, dejo lo ultimo de su efectivo en la mesa y salio en silencio, se subio a su auto y manejo hasta que se le acabo la gasolina, de alguna manera llegó cerca del lugar donde estan los petroglifos.

Se bajo y empezó a caminar hasta la cima, total sería un lugar agradable para morir. Cuand llego a lo más alto, se encontraba tan cansado, sabia que su cuerpo no soportaría más, despues de pasar un mes sin comer y sin tomar el agua suficiente, está sorprendido de cuanto a recistido.

Sin embargo, ya no tiene sentido luchar, no tiene nada por lo cual vivir, se siente tan debíl y cansado que decide costarse, viendo un bello atardecer y recordando la mirada en la cara de Steve mientras estaba cantando. Por un momento creyó ver preocupación en su rostro, sin embargo sabe muy bien que nunca le importo al Seal, quizás fue asco y lastima por ser alguien tan patetico.

Pero eso no importa, al fín librará a este mundo de su presencia tan insoportable, así que con un último esfuerzo se corto sus muñecas esperando con brazos abiertos a la muerte...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está una segunda parte feliz para aquellos que me la pidieron :)
> 
> No tengo conosimiento médico, investigé un poco y lo demás salío de mi mente hiperactiva.
> 
> Espero la disfruten 
> 
> Se aceptan sugerencias   
> Los amo 💜🌸🍄❄

Steve estaba congelado en su lugar, cuando Danny empezó a cantar, penso en todo lo sucedido entre ellos. La canción que su mejor amigo eligío, describe perfectamente lo que paso entre ellos, sin embargo le asusta lo que esta implicando.

Steve puede sentir el dolor con el que Danny canta tan crudamente, ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde la ultima vez que se vieron y hablaron, ahora que le presta atención puede ver cuan delgado se ha vuelto, las ojeras que hay en su rostro como signo de que no ha dormido, le preocupa que ya no puede ver el brillo en sus ojos, ahora solo ve a alguien vacío, sin esperanzas, lleno de dolor y soledad. 

Empieza a sentir preocupación por su amigo, y cuando empieza a llorar Steve puede ver cuan herido se encuentra por lo sucedido entre ellos, si mira hacia atras, puede ver cuan estupido fue al rechazar a Danny de esa manera, le parte el corazón al verlo tan destrozado.

Cuando Danny termino de cantar, se acerco a la mesa y deposito dinero para cubrir lo que habia consumido, Steve queria decirle cuanto lo sentia, que el también lo queria, que estaba asustado cuando el se confeso, pues no quería aceptar sus sentimiento hacía el, se quedo inmovil mientras Danny salia del local, que cuando reacciono Danny ya se habia ido.

Todos salieron del estupor al que habian caido y se miraron entre sí, levantandose para buscar a Danny pues temían no volver a verlo, trataron de rastrear su auto y su telefono sin exito alguno, pero Steve recordo que le regalo a Danny un collar de plata el cual tenia un chip que podian usar de rastreador, y Steve nunca habia estado tan agradecido en su vida, al ver que  fúnciono el collar, pues al parecer Danny lo traia puesto en el.

Así que salio a toda velocidad rumbo a las montañas donde estaban los petroglifos y pudo ver el camaro varado cerca de el estacionamiento, salio y comenzó a subir lo más rapido que podia, tratando de encontrar a su amigo, orando a cualquier dios para que su Danno estuviera ileso.

Mientras corría, saco el telefono satelital marcandole a Chin, para que mandara asistencia médica, estaba muy agradecido a su amigo porque el ya habia hecho la llamada.

Cuando llegó a la cima pudo ver a su amigo acostado debajo de un arbol, respiro con alivio al encontrarlo y poco a poco se acerco a el.

"Chin!! Lo enconcontre"

"¿Como esta el?"

"Danno se ve..." Steve se detubo abriendo en shock sus ojos ante lo que miraba "nononono nono no no Danno por favor no" dijo con voz temblorosa acercandose rapidamente.

"Steve!!! ¿Que es lo que paso? Steve!!"

"No no no Chin... Danno...  Danno se corto las muñeca" sollozo ruidosamente Steve.

"El medivac esta por llegar ahí Steve"

Steve ignora todo lo que  Chin le esta diciendo, el solo se preocupa en tratar de detener la sangre, haciendo todo lo posible por despertar a Danny, se ve tan fragíl y pálido, se nota que no le ha ido bien y Steve no puede evitar preocuparse.

"Por favor Danno... no me dejes... lo siento... lo siento mucho"

"Comandante apartece por favor"

Steve no se habia dado cuenta que los paramédicos habían llegado, el no quería apartarse, y alguien lo estaba alejando de su amor, el no quería estar lejos, trata de luchar contra el agarre pero lo mantienen abajo mientras ve como se llevan a su Danno.

"Nooo,  ¡¡¡Dannooo!!! Dejame ir, SUELTAMEE"

"Steve! Calmate"

Despues que se fue el helicoptero se dejo caer llorando, sintiendo una culpa inmensa ante la situación que esta viviendo, se supone que Danny nunca haría esto, el tenía que estar a salvo el no puede morir, no puede.

"Es mi culpa"

"No, no lo es"

"SI LO ES CHIN!! ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE POR MI CULPA DANNY SE QUITO LA VIDA?"

"DANNY NO ESTA MUERTO STEVE"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, el se pondrá bien, vente, vamonos al hospital"

Steve solo asiente mientras se deja llevar sin prestar atención a lo que le rodea, solo reacciona cuando ve a un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Danny y el se para rapidamente.

"Nosotros doctor" dijo Steve mienttas se preguntaba como rayos habian llegado al hospital "¿como esta el?"

"Soy el Doctor Willson, el sr. Williams esta vivo, pero por muy poco"

"¿Que?"

"Tuvo 20 puntadas en cada brazo, actualmente le estamos administrando sangre y para ser sinceros con ustedes si hubiesen tardado unos minutos más en traerlo, su amigo estuviese muerto"

"¿Pero...?" Steve se habia puesto un poco pálido al escuchar que estuvo muy cerca de perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

"Mire comandante, se que el sr. Williams es muy importante para usted, y no se donde ha estado usted ultimamente pero dejeme decirle que si la perdida de sangre no lo hubiese matado, quizás su desnutrición lo hubiese hecho o incluso su deshidratación, sin mencionar que hayamos rastros de alcohol en su sistema, que al parecer era todo lo que traia en su estomago"

"Bueno... ultimamente no heramos los amigos más cercanos pero nunca imagine que su estado de salud fuera tan malo.... ¿El se recuperara?"

"Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para que se mejore, y lo primero que ocupamos hacer, darle alimentos ricos en proteinas, hierro y vitaminas para que recupere todo el peso perdido y su fuerza, no quiero ponerlo en una sonda alimenticia, pero lo hare si no coopera al respecto, también esta su intento de suicidio lo cual es una preocupación por lo tanto  lo pasaremos con un psiquiatra para ayudarlo"

"El no esta loco" exclamo el Seal un poco ofendido

"No estoy diciendo que este loco, simplemente es una precaución y protocolo del hospital brindar asesoria cuando un paciente intenta suicidarse"

"Oh esta bien, entiendo" guardo silencio unos minutos mientras procesaba las palabras del médico "¿puedo verlo?"

"Claro Comandante, sigame"

Steve mira a sus amigos para asegurarse de que estaban de acuerdo con que el fuera a ver a Danny, cuando los miro asentir siguio al Médico a la habitación del rubio deseando que pronto se recuperara.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se puso muy nervioso porque no sabia que esperar, tomó aire y abrio lentamente la puerta encontrandose con la mirada del rubio.

"Danny..." pero su amigo solo miro para otro lado negandose a encontrarse con su mirada "Danny" le dijo voz temblorosa "amigo... l-lo siento por favor perdoname"

"¿Porque?"

"¿Que?"

"¿Porque no puedes dejarme morir? Ahora ni siquiera matarme lo puedo hacer bien, soy tan inutil" dijo Danny con voz muy triste y sin esperanza.

"Danno no digas eso, no eres inútil eres alguien especial e importante" dijo Steve bruscamente 

Danny solto una risa sin humor terminando en un sollozo ignorando a su amigo, quien trataba de calmarlo, el simplemente ya no tenía las fuerzas de ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones así que no se molesto en limpiar sus lagrimas solo las dejo correr libremente.

"Danno... perdoname te lastime"

"No importa" se encongio de hombros tratando de restarle importancia a sus sentimientos.

"Claro que importa, mereces lo mejor"

"¿Porque no puedes dejarme solo? ¿No ves que trato de no ser un estorbo en tu vida?" 

"Danny.... nunca serás un estorbo, eres mi mejor amigo y no consideraría eso jamás"

Danny solto una carcajada ante las palabras de Steve.

"¿Tu amigo? Jaja! No digas tonterías, me alejaste Steve, me corríste de tu vida y de 5-0 cuando te dije que te amaba, ustedes eran mis únicos amigos en esta maldita isla y me dejaron solo" trato de tomar aire para disminuir sus sollozos pero se le hacía tan difícil "Eran lo único que me quedaba para poder aferrarme a algo, sin embargo me abandonaron, todos se fueron y no les importo lo que sufrí..... tú.... Steven.... eras la única persona que pensé que me sostendría y me daría una razón para vivir, pero me encontre con tu rechazo y yo simplemente no encontre las fuerzas para luchar.... trate... trate muy duro de seguir adelante sabiendo que no me quedaba nada.... pensé en trabajar... ¿Tienes una idea de cuanta gente está dispuesta a dejar trabajar a un haole como yo? Nadie Steve... nadie me quiso contratar"

"Perdoname Danno" a Steve se le partía el corazón al escuchar a su mejor amigo todo derrotado y amargado "realmente lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, yo.... yo tenía miedo ¿de acuerdo? Yo te amo, estoy tan enamorado de tí, que me asusta, quise negar lo que sentía y termine lastimandote, cuando te alejé solo pensé que con el tiempo podríamos seguír siendo amigos, no estas solo Danny, el equipo te ama, tu podías convivír con ellos, además tienes a Grace ella te ama..." Se detuvo al escuchar el gemido tan herído que solto el rubio, pudo ver una nueva ronda de lagrimas en su bello rostro.

"No.... yo perdí todo Steve.... Grace no me quiere... solo estorbo en su vida y ya no quería estorbar en la vida de nadie más... es por eso que decidí acabar con mi patetica vida, para librár al mundo de mi horrorosa presencia y ahora ni eso puedo hacer bien"

"Danno!! No... nunca digas que eres un estorbo, eres una gran persona... ¿porque dices eso de Grace? Ella te ama"

"No.. ella no lo hace" Danny dijo en voz baja y voltío a otro lado cerrando sus ojos, pues todo este ajetreo emocional lo ha dejado tan agotado, que se quedo dormido rapidamente.

Steve vio cuando su amigo se quedó dormido, todavía un poco impactado por todo lo que Danny le dijo, salío del cuarto para encontrarse con los demás.

"Steve! ¿como esta el?"

"Chin.... yo.... Dios.. esta tan herído emocionalmente y el estaba sufríendo y lo deje solo Chin..." soltó un sollozo "el q-quiere morír Chin.... "

"Wow! ¿te dijo el porque?"

Cuando Steve confirmó que Danny dijo el porque, el procedío a decírle todo lo que el rubio le dijo.

"Dios... ¿Grace lo dejó?"

"Si..."

"¿Te díjo el motivo?" Steve nego "pero... si Grace ama a su padre, no puedo creer que ella lo dejára así nada más, tuvo que pasar algo más"

"Tienes razón"

Steve se levantó con un nuevo propósito, así que todos regresaron a investigar lo que le paso a su haole favorito. Pues querían recuperar a su amigo, y para saber como ayudarlo tenían que conocer todo lo que sucedío en su vida.

Steve logró comunicarse con Grace y se sorprendío al verla tan delgada y con ojeras en su joven rostro.

"¿Grace?"

"Tio Steve... Lo-lo s-siento" ella comenzó a llorar "y-yo no q-quería p-pero ella me o-obligó" sollozaba tan fuertemente que tuvo que detenerse para tratar de tranquilizarse.

"Hey princesa, toma aire, eso es, tranquila" trato de consolar a la hija de su amigo, no sabe por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero funcionó "¿ya estas tranquila?"

"S-si"

"Bien, ahora pequeña ¿porque lo sientes?"

"Mi madre.. me obligo a lastimar a Danno.. y me dijo que si no lo hacía ella iría a la policía y les diría que mi papá me violaba y yo... yo lo hice... le dije cosas muy irientes para evitar que mi madre hiciera eso"

"¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? ¿Porque haría eso?"

"P-porque ella odia a mi padre"

"Pero Danno nunca te tocaría de esa manera Grace"

"Yo se eso, pero ella tiene una ropa mía llena del semen de mi padre y unas fotos y y-yo no quería que l-lo metíeran a la c-carcel"

"Gracie.... Por Dios... no te preocupes te ayudaré"

"¿C-como esta Danno?"

"Umm.... Grace..."

"¿Que le paso?"

"El... el estará bien bebe"

"Oh Dios, lo lastime ¿verdad?"

"Tu y yo pequeña"

"Que le hiciste?"

"Me alejé, cuando me dijo que me amaba, lo despedí del 5-0 y le dije que me casaría con Cath"

"Ohh por Dios, eres un estupido, ¿como pudíste hacer eso? El te ama tanto, yo confiaba en tí para que lo consolaras por Dios soy una estupida"

"Lo siento Grace, realmente, realmebte lo siento tanto"

"¿crees que el nos perdone tio Steve?

"No creo que ese sea el problema bebe"

"Y-yo lo amo tio Steve"

"Lose, yo también lo amo, no te preocupes, volverás al lado de tu padre y yo esperó volver a estar con el"

"Esta bien"

 

Despues de haber hablado con Grace y que ella le explicará lo que pasó, se dispuso a investigar sobre Rachel para ver que podía usar en su contra.

"Steve, creo que encontre algo"

"¿Que encontraste Chin?"

"Al parces Rachel es parte de la yakuza y no solo como un miembro, ella es la cabeza de toda la organización"

"Oh por Dios ¿estas bromeando?"

"No"

"Dejame ver"

Se puso a leer toda la información y a pesar de que en su cabeza no podía asimilar todo esto, no desaprovecho esta oportunidad para detenerla y ganar la custodía de Grace.

"Manda esto con los federales, para que ellos prosígan con el arresto, ayudame con el papeleo para pedír la custodía de Grace"

"De acuerdo Steve, ¿a donde vas?"

"Con Danno"

Se fue muy contento al hospital, pues tendría una oportunidad de hacer feliz a su mejor amigo y con suerte su futuro novio.

"Hola Danno"

"¿Porque vienes conmigo? ¿No deberías estar con tu esposa?"

"Cath no es mi esposa, ella puso una firma falsa en el acta de matrimonio, por lo tanto se anulo el compromiso"

"Ohh lo siento mucho"

Steve por un momento pudo ver la esperanza en los ojos de su amigo, pero rapidamente la ocultó, así que todavía podrían funcionar las cosas con ellos.

"No lo sientas Danno, nunca la ame, solo quise estar con ella por lo facíl que serían las cosas con Cath y ella lo sabía, por eso ella falsifico su firma para que se anulara nuestro matrimonio y que yo no pudíera cometer el mayor error de mi vida, la única persona a quíen amo eres tú Daniel, eres lo más bello y preciado que hay en mi vida y nunca, nunca quiero volver a causarte tanto dolor como el que te he causado en estos ultimos meses y por eso estoy muy arrepentido y jamás podré perdonarme el haberte lastimado"

"Steve..."

"Te amo Danno, y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, tú eres mi roca, mi hogar, la razón de mi vivír y no quíero perderte porque sin tí no soy nada"

"Te amo.." Danny comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Steve, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

"Shh... Danno.... no volveré a lastimarte, te lo prometo, pero debes luchar amigo, si no es por mí, hazlo por Grace"

"P-pero ella..."

"Ella te ama, Rachel la amenazó con meterte a prisión por violación si ella no te decía todas esas cosas hirientes"

"¿que? Y-yo nunca..."

"Lose bebe, lose, Grace lo sabe, ella solo estaba tratando de protegerte"

"¿E-entonces no soy un e-estorbo en su vida?" Danny le preguntó con esperanzá a que fuera cierto todo lo que le decía.

"Por supuesto que no cariño, ella está arrepentida por todo lo que te dijo, que teme que nunca la vuelvas a querer"

"Yo siempre la voy a amar, no importa que"

"Lose bebe, estoy pelíando por su custodía porque Rachel irá a la carcel"

"¿p-porque?"

"Resultá que ella es la cabeza de la yakuzá y pudimos relacionarla con delitos graves de los cuales nunca podrá ser liberada"

"Wow"

"Te amo Danno, y pronto tendremos a Grace con nosotros para ser una gran familia"

"¿Nunca me vas a dejar?"

"Nunca amor"

"Te amo"

"Por siempre y para siempre cariño"


	3. Final Alternativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bien Doc. Estamos aquí, díganos como se encuentra nuestro amigo."
> 
> El médico los miro y le dolía tanto tener que dar esta noticia, pero como su deber debe hacerlo sin importar cuan difícil es.
> 
> "Lo lamento tanto.. hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para salvarlo.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es dedicado a AnapauBa que pidió este capitulo tragico.  
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Con amor L
> 
> :)

Steve estaba congelado en su lugar, cuando Danny empezó a cantar, pensó en todo lo sucedido entre ellos. La canción que su mejor amigo eligió, describe perfectamente lo que paso entre ellos, sin embargo le asusta lo que esta implicando.

Steve puede sentir el dolor con el que Danny canta tan crudamente, ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde la ultima vez que se vieron y hablaron, ahora que le presta atención puede ver cuan delgado se ha vuelto, las ojeras que hay en su rostro como signo de que no ha dormido, le preocupa que ya no puede ver el brillo en sus ojos, ahora solo ve a alguien vacío, sin esperanzas, lleno de dolor y soledad. 

Empieza a sentir preocupación por su amigo, y cuando empieza a llorar Steve puede ver cuan herido se encuentra por lo sucedido entre ellos, si mira hacia atrás, puede ver cuan estúpido fue al rechazar a Danny de esa manera, le parte el corazón al verlo tan destrozado.

Cuando Danny termino de cantar, se acerco a la mesa y deposito dinero para cubrir lo que había consumido, Steve quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, que el también lo quería, que estaba asustado cuando el se confeso, pues no quería aceptar sus sentimiento hacía el, se quedo inmóvil mientras Danny salia del local, que cuando reacciono Danny ya se había ido.

Todos salieron del estupor al que habían caído y se miraron entre sí, levantándose para buscar a Danny pues temían no volver a verlo, trataron de rastrear su auto y su teléfono sin éxito alguno, pero Steve recordó que le regalo a Danny un collar de plata el cual tenia un chip que podían usar de rastreador, y Steve nunca había estado tan agradecido en su vida, al ver que funciono el collar, pues al parecer Danny lo traía puesto en el.

Así que salio a toda velocidad rumbo a las montañas donde estaban los petroglifos y pudo ver el cámaro varado cerca de el estacionamiento, salio y comenzó a subir lo más rápido que podía, tratando de encontrar a su amigo, orando a cualquier dios para que su Danno estuviera ileso.

Mientras corría, saco el teléfono satelital marcando le a Chin, para que mandara asistencia médica, estaba muy agradecido a su amigo porque el ya había hecho la llamada.

Cuando llegó a la cima pudo ver a su amigo acostado debajo de un árbol, respiro con alivio al encontrarlo y poco a poco se acerco a el.

"Chin!! Lo enconcontre"

"¿Como esta el?"

"Danno se ve..." Steve se detuvo abriendo en shock sus ojos ante lo que miraba "nononono nono no no Danno por favor no" dijo con voz temblorosa acercándose rápidamente.

"Steve!!! ¿Que es lo que paso? Steve!!"

"No no no Chin... Danno... Danno se corto las muñeca" sollozo ruidosamente Steve.

"El medivac esta por llegar ahí Steve"

Steve ignora todo lo que Chin le esta diciendo, el solo se preocupa en tratar de detener la sangre, haciendo todo lo posible por despertar a Danny, se ve tan frágil y pálido, se nota que no le ha ido bien y Steve no puede evitar preocuparse.

"Por favor Danno... no me dejes... lo siento... lo siento mucho"

"Comandante apartese por favor"

Steve no se había dado cuenta que los paramédicos habían llegado, el no quería apartarse, y alguien lo estaba alejando de su amor, el no quería estar lejos, trata de luchar contra el agarre pero lo mantienen abajo mientras ve como se llevan a su Danno.

"Nooo, ¡¡¡Dannooo!!! Déjame ir, SUELTAMEE"

"Steve! Calmate"

Después que se fue el helicóptero se dejo caer llorando, sintiendo una culpa inmensa ante la situación que esta viviendo, se supone que Danny nunca haría esto, el tenía que estar a salvo el no puede morir, no puede.

"Es mi culpa"

"No, no lo es"

"SI LO ES CHIN!! ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE POR MI CULPA DANNY SE QUITO LA VIDA?"

"DANNY NO ESTA MUERTO STEVE"

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, el se pondrá bien, vente, vayámonos al hospital"

Steve solo asiente mientras se deja llevar sin prestar atención a lo que le rodea, solo reacciona cuando ve a un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Danny y el se para rápidamente.

"Nosotros doctor" dijo Steve mientras se preguntaba como rayos habían llegado al hospital "¿como esta el?"

"Vamos a esta sala más privada por favor" el Doctor estaba serio, camino hacia la sala privada y detrás de el los familiares del r. Williams.

"Bien Doc. Estamos aquí, díganos como se encuentra nuestro amigo."

El médico los miro y le dolía tanto tener que dar esta noticia, pero como su deber debe hacerlo sin importar cuan difícil es.

"Lo lamento tanto.. hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para salvarlo.."

"¡¡¡No.. no no no NO NO MIENTE ESO NO ES VERDAD, DANNO ESTA VIVO EL NO PUEDE MORIR!!!"

Steve le grito al doctor, se puso histérico a las noticias que le dieron no queriendo aceptar la realidad. Habían llegado tarde, no pudieron salvar a la persona más importante de su vida.

Estaba tan sumergido en su dolor que no se dio cuenta de que cayo al piso agarrándose el pecho hiperventilando, podía escuchar las voces que le hablaban pero no las entendía. Pronto empezó a ver puntos negro y se desmayo, el doctor le hablo a los enfermeros para que pusieran a Steve en un cuarto con una IV y oxigeno.

Cuando el Comandante volvió abrir los ojos se encontraba confundido, buscaba con la vista a su mejor amigo esperando que estuviera a su lado cuidándolo. Cuando no lo encontró empezó a levantarse y desconectarse todo, logrando que la enfermera y Chin entraran a la habitación.

"Steve tranquilo amigo, recuéstate un momento" dice Chin tratando de mantenerse sereno.

"¿D-donde... D-donde esta Danny?" Pregunta el Seal.

"Steve..." susurro Chin

"Q-quiero ir.... con el... e-esta he-herido"

"Steve... Danny murió" Chin vio el momento exacto en que el Seal recordó todo y le rompió el corazón ver a su amigo quebrarse.

Steve no sabia que hacer, sentía que la culpa se lo comía. Se enojo consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido y no haberle prestado atención a su mejor amigo, por querer proteger su corazón perdió lo más importante de su vida y jamás podrá perdonarse a si mismo por causar tanto daño a su compañero.

Un par de horas más tarde Steve se acordó de Grace y volvió a llorar porque dejó huérfana a la hija de su amigo y no sabe con que cara llegar y decirle que por su culpa Danny yace muerto. Cuando busca una manera de comunicarse con ella, se le hace raro que no se encuentre en Hawaii así que busca hasta que pueda encontrarla y la llama por vía skipe.

Cuando Steve logró comunicarse con Grace se sorprendido al verla tan delgada y con ojeras en su joven rostro.

"¿Grace?"

"Tio Steve... Lo-lo s-siento" ella comenzó a llorar "y-yo no q-quería P-pero ella me o-obligó" sollozaba tan fuertemente que tuvo que detenerse para tratar de tranquilizarse.

"Hey princesa, toma aire, eso es, tranquila" trato de consolar a la hija de su amigo, no va a negar que esta asustado por lo que Grace dice, no sabe por cuanto tiempo estuvieron respirando tranquilamente, pero eso funcionó para calmar el llanto y la respiración agitada "¿ya estas tranquila?"

"S-si"

"Bien, ahora pequeña ¿porque lo sientes?" Pregunto Steve queriendo averiguar que había pasado en estos meses.

"Mi madre.. me obligo a lastimar a Danno.. y me dijo que si no lo hacía ella iría a la policía y les diría que mi papá me violaba y yo... yo lo hice... le dije cosas muy hirientes para evitar que mi madre hiciera eso"

"¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? ¿Porque haría eso?"

"P-porque ella odia a mi padre"

"Pero Danno nunca te tocaría de esa manera Grace"

"Yo se eso, pero ella tiene una ropa mía llena del semen de mi padre y unas fotos y y-yo no quería que l-lo meterían a la C-carcel"

"Gracie.... Por Dios... no te preocupes te ayudaré"

"¿C-como esta Danno?"

"Umm.... Grace..." susurro Steve, recordando el motivo principal de esta llamada.

"¿Que le paso?" Pregunto Grace mientras miraba como a su tío Steve se le ponían los ojos llorosos e intentaba evadir su mirada.

"G-gracie... P-perdoname..." dijo el moreno con la voz quebrada.

"¿Q-que le paso a mi papá?" Pregunto intentando mostrarse fuerte pero fallando en el intento pues ella ya sospechaba lo que su tío estaba por decirle, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su joven rostro esperando pacientemente la respuesta del Comandante.

"L-lo siento... e-el... el.. fa-fallecio" sollozo Steve "lo siento... lo siento tanto... fue mi culpa.. no pude protegerlo... lo siento" repetía una y otra vez.

"No... no.. no nonononono ¡NO! ¡¡¡MIENTES, MI PADRE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO NOOO, PROMETISTE PROTEGERLO STEVE!!!" Grito Grace desahogándose "Oh Dios, lo lastime ¿verdad?"

"Tu y yo pequeña" confeso Steve.

"¿Que le hiciste?"

"Me alejé, cuando me dijo que me amaba, lo despedí del 5-0 y le dije que me casaría con Cath"

"Ohh por Dios, eres un estúpido, ¿como pudiste hacer eso? El te ama tanto, yo confiaba en tí para que lo consolaras por Dios soy una estúpida"

"Lo siento Grace, realmente, realmente lo siento"

"¿crees que el nos odie tío Steve?" Pregunto Grace sintiéndose pequeña y queriendo sentir los brazos de su padre a su alrededor para consolarla.

"No creo que el sintiera eso bebe, su amor por ti es tan grande que estoy totalmente seguro que te amó hasta su ultimo respiro"

"Y-yo lo amo tío Steve"

"Lose, yo también lo amo, y saber que fui un causante de su dolor me parte el alma"

"N-no... no me P-pude d-disculpar con el.." sollozó Grace.

"Y-yo tampoco"

"El murió creyendo que lo odiaba" miro al Comandante con impotencia "¿Me iré al infierno por lastimar a mi padre?" Pregunto inocentemente Grace.

"Oh Dios no bebe, ten fe de que algún día nos reuniremos de nuevo con el y entonces seremos una familia"

"E-esta bien"

Después de haber hablado con Grace y que ella le explicará lo que pasó, se dispuso a investigar sobre Rachel para ver que podía usar en su contra.

"Steve, creo que encontré algo"

"¿Que encontraste Chin?"

"Al parces Rachel es parte de la yakuza y no solo como un miembro, ella es la cabeza de toda la organización"

"Oh por Dios ¿estas bromeando?"

"No"

"Déjame ver"

Se puso a leer toda la información y a pesar de que en su cabeza no podía asimilar todo esto, no desaprovecho esta oportunidad para detenerla y ganar la custodia de Grace.

"Manda esto con los federales, para que ellos prosigan con el arresto, ayúdame con el papeleo para pedir la custodia de Grace"

"De acuerdo Steve, ¿a donde vas?"

"Al panteón" dijo Steve cortadamente y desapareció por la puerta.

Al pasar de los meses Steve y Grace no dejaban de culparse por lo que le sucedió a Danny, habían entrado en una fuerte depresión que no era saludable. Chin y Kono se llevaron a Grace de su lado dejándolo totalmente solo con todo el dolor que en su alma se alojaba. Estaba tan deprimido y sin esperanza que sin pensarlo agarro su arma salió de su casa y se dirigió a los petroglifos y no se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar en donde encontró a su Danno. 

Se sentó observando el bello atardecer y levantando el arma hacia su boca, recordó aquel día en que su mejor amigo se le declaró y en su mente en vez de rechazarlo lo abrazo, beso y le confeso sus sentimientos imaginando la hermosa vida que hubiesen podido vivir si tan solo el no hubiese sido tan cobarde. Con ese pensamiento en mente jaló el gatillo escuchando por ultima vez un grito diciendo que parara, pero ya era demasiado tarde....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba un poco triste y eso fue el resultado de esto.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado
> 
> :)


End file.
